Fresh Out of the Closet
by OrcasFriend
Summary: Since he first met Emery, Barefoot Dave has secretly had a crush on him. But secrets have a way of coming out... (This was a one-shot, but by request I've decided to go ahead and write some more. Check back for new chapters!)
1. First Love

"Yo Dave," yells Eddie, "You gonna spit a verse or what?"

I shake my head and realize I'd completely lost track of the beat. Eddie looks at me in frustration while Walter and Brian stop the bop.

"Oh, uh…sorry" I say, lamely.

"What's up?" asks Eddie, taking a step closer and looking around to see where I had been staring.

The mall is crowded so I'm pretty sure the target of my absent-minded gawking is already lost in the shuffle of people before Eddie can spot him, and good thing too.

If Eddie knew I had been eyeballing his brother Emery, he woulda killed me.

I try to re-direct his attention, nodding in the direction of a girl I vaguely recognize from our school. "She's bomb," I say.

Eddie and the gang take a look.

Brian whistles to himself. "You've got good eyes," he says. He glances up at me mockingly, "Her, not you."

I laugh, feeling some of the nerves in my chest dissipating as I do. _Phew._

Eddie takes a step back to his spot in the circle and starts the beat up again. I do my best to focus on the music, but my thoughts drift back to Emery. I see the neat haircut framing his face, his toothy smile etched into my memory.

I'm scared.

Thoughts of him haunt me, taunt me. I don't want to think of him. I shouldn't be thinking of him. I should be thinking of the girl from the school that made Brian's tongue practically roll out of his mouth like Wile E. Coyote. But when Brian, Eddie, and everyone else are comparing notes on girls they want to fuck, my mouth says names like Jessica and Ashley while my brain thinks names like Joshua and Christopher.

And Emery.

I dunno what it is about him. He's just so nice! So smiley. So put together. So cute. So…everything. I shouldn't be so scared. I mean, it's just my feelings, right? It's just a feeling. He's cute. So what?

I saw _The Birdcage_ last month. Ok, I _snuck_ into Birdcage. I went to see _Primal Fear_ with everyone, but then pretended to get sick and wandered into the theater showing Birdcage. I hid my face with my jacket as I sprinted to the back row just to double make sure no one could tell it was me in the dark theater. It was the strangest feeling, watching Albert kiss Robin Williams. It felt wrong and gross but at the same time the most right thing I'd ever witnessed in my life.

I think I'm most scared what my dad will say. My mom wouldn't care. She lets met do whatever. I don't know.

Doesn't matter anyway. It's all fantasy. I'm not Nathan Lane or Robin Williams. I don't do those things with other boys.

"Alright Eddie," come Emery's voice. Suddenly he's standing right across from me, next to his brother. My stomach turns a summersault as Emery smiles at all of us, like it has ever since he first waved 'hi' to me as their family moved in.

"Hello everyone," he says and waves. _So nice._ To Eddie, he says, "Mom's going to meet us out front in five minutes. We should get moving."

Eddie scrunches his face and clicks his tongue. "Maaaaan, already?"

Emery nods, still smiling. "Yes, already." He looks over at me. My stomach turns two summersaults. "Would you still like a ride, Dave?"

I nod, my throat suddenly dry.

"Ok!" he says brightly before turning and heading towards the mall exit.

"Sucks that I can't drive yet," moans Eddie as he gruffly slumps after him.

"Not like you haven't tried," I snort.

"As our resident perv," says Brian matter-of-factly, "I feel it my duty to drive first so I can try out the sex spot at Lake Apopka and report back to the rest of you."

I fall into step after Eddie, trying not to seem too eager to catch up to Emery. My eagerness turns to jealousy when I see Emery wave over to the girl I noticed earlier and she giggles and waves back.

No longer summersaulting, my stomach ties itself into a knot.

I sigh.

Eddie looks back at me. "Dude, what's wrong with you today? Ya playin' yoself, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," I say, some of my angst seeping into my words. "I dunno man. It's just, there's someone I really like and I don't think they care."

Eddie perks up. "Hold up, a girl?"

The door of the mall swishes open and we're out in the hot Orlando sun. I always love stepping outside. My bare feet go from cool to warm.

"Who is she?" asks Eddie.

"She, Dave?" asks Emery, "got a date?"

I wilt a bit under Emery's gaze. "Uh, yeah," I stammer.

"Was it the girl in the mall? Did you pick her up while I wasn't looking?" Eddie asks, trying to piece together how I pulled off the heist under his nose.

"Uh, yeah," I repeat.

"Damn!" exclaims Eddie. Emery raises his eyebrow at me. I don't know if it's the heat or Emery's expression, but I'm melting.

Mrs. Huang pulls up. Saved by the carpool.

A few days later my mom sends me over to the Huangs to see if we can borrow some flour. She does that a lot, when she runs out of ingredients or just plain doesn't have them because her paycheck hasn't cleared yet. Why do parents say they're going to _borrow_ stuff like flour or sugar? It's not like they're going to give it back. It's like when people say they wanna _borrow_ a Kleenex. I don't want it back…

I pop over to the Huangs and knock on the door. To my surprise and delight, Emery opens the door. _Score!_ Per usual he smiles when he sees me, standing there in a striped t-shirt.

"Hello Dave!" he says, "Eddie's not here."

"Hi," I say. "Mom needs some flour."

"Oh, Ok! C'mon in, I'll get you some."

I step into their foyer. Their house always smells so spicy. Emery heads into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't I ask your mom?"

"She's out," comes Emery's voice from the other room. I hear cabinets open and close. "She took Eddie and Evan to pick up the dry cleaning. They won't let her in there anymore."

His grandma didn't roll out to see who was at the door. His dad was at the restaurant. I realize suddenly we are alone.

I head into the kitchen.

Emery's pouring a little flour into a Ziploc.

"How much did she need?" he inquires.

Probably a detail I should have asked her before coming over here. "Uh, she didn't say."

"Four cups then!" he says, carefully measuring out the portion.

He closes the bag and I feel the warmth of his fingers brush against mine as hands it to me. My hand tingles, and I drop the bag on the floor.

"Damn!" I say, "Sorry Emery."

"It's ok," he says, already bustling to the pantry to grab a broom. He bends over in front of me, pushing the flour into the dustpan with the bristles of the broom. My body shudders at the view, my imagination giving me x-ray glasses for a millisecond before the moment passes.

 _If only._

"Hey, can I ask you something Emery?" I say before realizing what I'm doing.

"Sure!" he says. Ever the gentleman, he straightens up and faces me.

 _Shit_.

We stand there awkwardly for a few moments, him waiting for me to ask whatever I was going to ask. I keep my mouth shut, unwilling to continue my thought.

"Well ok then," he says and goes back to his sweeping.

"Do you ever feel a little out of place?" I ask.

 _SHIT._

"I've never felt out of place being one of only seven Asians going to East Orlando High," responds Emery in that acerbic yet strangely endearing tone he has when he tries sarcasm on for size.

My face flushes.

"Oh yeah," I say, "that."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh uh. I dunno."

Emery finishes sweeping and pours the flour into the garbage.

"I've just been feeling a little…I dunno."

He heads back into the pantry to put the broom back.

My heart races. I swear Emery can probably hear it thumping away. _Am I really doing this?_

"Gay," I finish.

I hear the broom clatter to the floor in the pantry.

Silence. Except for the sound of my heart pounding like a jackhammer.

"Emery?" I ask.

I hear him shift in the pantry. Trepidatiously, I take a few steps in his direction. He finally emerges. He isn't smiling. This is the first time I have seen him without a smile on.

 _Oh no. I've said waaaaay too much._

"What do you mean _gay_?" asks Emery quietly.

I try to play it off like a joke. "You know, like…happy or whatever." I laugh awkwardly.

He raises his eyebrow again. Ok, it's definitely not the heat, because the kitchen here has AC and I'm still melting.

His eyes dart around now. _He's looking for a way out._

"I'll leave now," I say, quickly turning and making for the door, my face red as a cherry.

I feel his hand grasp my arm as I make to leave. Emery is shorter than me, but a bit stronger. He's more athletic than I, but he's not actually holding me that hard. I stop anyway. We stand there for a few more awkward moments, his hand on my arm, me not having the courage to turn and face him.

Emery breaks the silence.

"I…I had my suspicions," he admits.

I start to get angry. Why is he holding me hostage here?

"Yeah, well, so what?" I say, my temper starting to flare as embarrassment floods through me. "Just don't fucking tell anyone," I continue, pulling my arm away from him and stepping out of the kitchen.

"Dave," he says. His tone stops me in my tracks. In an instant, I recognize the tone. It's the same tone my own voice has when I've tried to talk myself out of my feelings. Somehow my heart races even faster now. I turn around, my lanky frame filling the doorway.

"I won't tell anyone," says Emery. "I, umm…" He takes a step closer to me. "I promise I won't."

Don't ask me why, or how, but next thing I know I've closed the space between me and Emery and my arms are around him. I'm taller than him, so I crane my neck down and find my face right above his. I feel his breath against my lips.

I feel his breath inside my mouth. And then my mouth is on his. My body feels electric, the same dirty-but-right feeling I got watching Birdcage, but this feels more right than dirty and about a million times better.

He leans back against the kitchen table and I move with him. I feel his tongue pressing against my teeth and I open my mouth more to let it in. He heaves heavily through his nose, his hand travels up my back. I feel heat in my groin and the feel of the bulge through Emery's jeans tells me he's feeling the same thing. I know what I must do.

"Emery," I say.

"Yes," he replies.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

He smiles. That smile. His mouth locks back with mine and our hands are busy finding the borders of each others' shirts, lifting them up and exposing pale skin. HisI feel his hands moving up and down my back, feeling every inch of my skin. My hands slip under his arms and up his back to grip his shoulders, holding him against me. I feel the warmth of his body against my bare chest, feel the pace of his heart matching mine.

I feel Emery's fingers fumble with the button of my pants. I reach down and help him undo mine before unzipping his own jeans and letting them fall to the floor.

I feel him even more now, the only thing separating our rigid members being the thin fabric of our underwear. I look down. He's wearing tighty-whities. Of course he is. I clearly see his outline bulging against his underwear. I push my hips against his, the heat of our hard members sending a jolt of lightning through my body. I rub my waist against his, feeling him through his tighty-whities.

Emery takes a sharp breath in as I rub against him, then lets it out. The air tickles my neck.

"You like that?" I ask.

He nods. His eyes close and his head rolls back. His face isn't his usual smile, but it certainly isn't a frown…it's something new. His mouth hangs open slightly, his lips pulled back from his distinctive teeth. He breathes slowly, taking in the sensation.

I reach out and feel the soft skin of his chest. My fingers seem to send a chill through Emery and he lets out another soft moan. I let my hand travel down his chest, down his belly, to his bulge. It radiates warmth into my palm as I wrap my fingers around it and gently rub it through the fabric. Emery pushes himself deeper into my hand, eager for me to feel him. I'm so caught up in the feeling of his warmth I don't notice his own hand reaching into the flap in my boxers until the sudden sense of his fingers pleasuring my bare cock washes over me.

It's my turn to moan.

"Oh fuck," I say before catching myself and continuing, "Oh sorry, I forget you don't really swear."

He laughs, still rubbing me, "Just because I don't doesn't mean you can't."

I let out a breath as his fingers rub the head of my dick, "good, because that feels fan-fucking-tastic right there." I barely manage to finish the sentence before it devolves into another moan. He smiles, clearly proud of the pleasure he's bringing me. I smile back, feeling his cock jump under my fingers.

Those same fingers find the waistband of his briefs. His dick practically pops out of them as I peel them down away from his rigid shaft, like a gopher bursting from the ground. It springs out completely hard and I feel its length. His body, soft and smooth, seems built around the perfection of his penis. A patch of short black curly hair guards its base as it stands at complete attention.

Emery pulls my boxers down, revealing the end of the treasure trail running down from my belly button.

We just stare at each other for a few moments, feasting our eyes on each others' naked bodies. I've seen boys naked before, of course, in the locker room at school and everything. But this is different. At school, sneaking a peak at a guy feels like a thrilling, dirty secret. Here it feels like a celebration only Emery and I are invited to.

I can see Emery's athletic career is paying off as his silky skin pulls tight against the slight muscles of his abdomen. He takes a step closer to me, leaving the kitchen table behind, and reaches his mouth up to kiss me again. I feel his cock pressing, almost pushing, against my own as he does.

As I return the kiss, I reach down and resume gently rubbing him. My fingers brush against my own cock and send another jolt through my body, so I expand my grip and hold both Emery and myself in my hand.

I rub down toward the base of his shaft, which is also the tip of my own dick, before running my hand back up his and to the base of mine.

Emery rests his head against my chest. I feel his breathing against my nipples. He starts pumping his waist so that not only am I rubbing his cock but also he's thrusting it up and down the length of mine. It feels good, so I start pumping my own hips so that he and I are both plunging in and out of my hand, our cocks rubbing not only against the skin of my palm, slippery now with drips of pre from both of us, but against each others' slick shafts.

He moans, picking up the speed of his pumping. I can tell he's enjoying it.

"Yes," he says quietly, "Oh Dave…."

He moves even faster now, the heat generated by his motions almost overpowering our natural lubricant. I feel him breathing more sharply, and I know he is moving towards his climax.

I feel my own orgasm starting to build, the tension I've felt hundreds of times before during my solo adventures in the shower or in my bed, but somehow magnified.

Emery isn't speaking anymore, more just whimpering as he feels his own excitement grow. The tension in me has spread now out from the base of my shaft to the tip, but back up my body into my balls and stomach.

"Fuck," I whisper. I rest my other hand on Emery's back, feeling his soft skin. I'm breathing fast now, too, almost sweating.

He whimpers again, then starts saying my name again, "Dave…oh Dave…OH!" with the last moan, he unleashes into my hand, his forehead on my chest seems to try to burrow deeper, as though it wants to be part of me. He spills all over my fingers, lubricating them even more and sending me over the edge.

"Fuck!" I cry as the tension inside me reaches its breaking point, flowing down through me before exploding out of my cock. My head snaps back as I cum, feeling Emery's cock hard and hot against mine as I do. The side of my dick against his feels especially good, so I tighten my grip around both of us with my hand, causing Emery to gasp and shoot a second spurt out. _Oh, he really liked that bit_ I note in my pleasure-soaked brain.

Emery slows his pumping, his breathing steadying. My own frantic heartbeat begins returning to normal levels. Still looking down, I feel more than hear him say, "Wow." I chuckle, an act that causes Emery's head to bounce against my chest. He shakes his head to clear it and looks up at me. Even spent by an orgasm, that smile makes me melt.

"Wow is right," I say. I look down at my hand, soaked with both of our cum now dripping onto his kitchen floor. "Oooh," I continue, "I think we've got some cleaning up to do before your mom comes home."

Suddenly wide-eyed with concern, Emery runs to the window as though fearing his mom might be walking up to the door that very second. I hadn't seen him from this angle before.

His ass looks amazing. My cock twitches despite having just cum seconds before.

I hear a sigh of relief and know we're in the clear, so I head to the sink to wash my hands. I do my best to wipe my cock clean with a paper towel. I'll take a shower once I get home.

Emery and I spend a few minutes cleaning the puddles off the floor in relative silence. The sensation of my orgasm still holds me strong, but it is matched now by another sensation: confusion. _What does this mean? What do we do now?_ I take Emery's silence to mean he's wondering the same thing. Once we're both dressed, he walks me to the door.

I expect him to open it and let me out, but he stands there, hand on the door, as though caught in time.

"Yeah," I say, searching for a way to verbalize what I'm thinking and feeling.

"Mhmmm," he says, an unusually short and cavemanish answer for the usually pithy Emery.

I turns around, resting his back against the door. He smiles up at me.

"I liked that," he says.

I return the smile. "So did I."

His back still to the door, he pulls it open.

 _Okay,_ I think, _that's it?_

"Thanks," I say, not knowing what else to say, before heading out the door.

He closes the door behind him, not quickly like he's mad or anything, and not slowly like he's relishing the moment between us. Just a normal door closing, like Emery always does. _Okay…_

I head back next door to my place, my brain filled with questions and wonderings.

"No flour?" says my mom as I get inside.

 _Shit_.

 **Hope you enjoyed this little ship. Let me know if you think I should continue it or not.**


	2. The Journal of Emery Huang

The Journal of Emery Huang

Private Property

Please Do Not Read

Dear Journal,

Today was amazing. That seems like a weak word to describe it, but right now I cannot think of any other adjective.

It started off not so amazing. And ended sort of not that amazing.

But in between…

Ever since Dave and I had sex in the kitchen, he has been acting a bit strange. Well, strange is a relative term when it comes to Dave. He avoided me for two days afterwards, and then for the last two weeks he has been strangely cordial, like Danny Tanner, when three weeks ago, before, he was more like Uncle Jesse.

I honestly thought I had made him mad, and that he was going to tell mom. But these last two weeks have come and gone and she has not said a peep, so I assume my assumption was mistaken.

Then came today. The rest of the family was watching Dawson's Creek while I took a shower. I tried out a new lavender-infused conditioner. Ahhh, so relaxing!

Anyway, after my shower I walked into my room, towel around my waist, and as I was getting ready to change, I heard a tap from my window. I looked over and Dave was rapping on the pane. My heart exploded a bit in my chest and I looked terrified out into the hall but everyone was attentive to the television. I closed the door to the room I share with my brother and locked it (Evan would have to be mad at me if he wanted to get in but could not) and slid the window open.

Dave stood there with the goofy smile and handed me a magazine.

"Here," he said. I looked at the cover and almost dropped it in shock. I barely noticed the title of the publication, Playgirl, my surprise more focused on the almost naked photo of Brad Pitt on the cover. I frowned and held the magazine out like it was someone else's dirty clothes.

"What is this?" I inquired.

"What, you don't want it?" replied Dave.

Oh journal, of _course_ I _wanted_ it. But what if mom caught me with it?

"Eddie bought it," he explained.

"What?" I said, now confused.

"He was gonna plant it in your locker," he continued.

My confusion turned to horror, "What?!" I cried, then looked around nervously that I had been too loud. No reaction seemed to come from the living room.

"No, it's not that," said Dave, "I didn't tell him, chillax dude. He wanted to prank you and thought it would be funny to hide it in your locker. Just in general."

"That seems mean," I said.

Dave shrugged. "It's Eddie."

He's got me there.

"Anyway, I swiped it when he wasn't paying attention so the plan has been successfully diverted," he said proudly, again offering the magazine.

I looked around once more, listening for any change from the living room. I heard grandma shout a curse directed at Pacey from the show.

"Come on up," I said and opened the window more to allow Dave entry. He clambered up the side and through the window.

As soon as he was in, I slid the window closed and spun around. "Why have you avoided me?" I asked, frowning.

Dave's eyes widened. I'd caught him off guard.

"I haven't been avoiding you," Dave lied.

"Oh yes you have, Dave," I pressed.

He looked suddenly uncomfortable. He did not speak.

Keeping my voice almost a whisper, I looked at him and continued, "After we had sex-"

Dave snorted a chuckle and I shushed him.

"Quiet," I warned, "they are all right out at the end of the hall."

The laughter of my family from the living room told me our stealth was still secured.

"After we had-" I attempted to continue, but Dave interrupted me.

"We didn't have sex," he said simply.

I furrowed my brow, "What do you mean? You are going to pretend we-"

"No," he interrupted again, "We definitely did something, but it wasn't sex." He sat down on my bed, the lower bunk. "Sex's when things go inside things," he continued matter-of-factly.

Now it was my turn to be caught off-guard, mostly by the sudden image I had of Dave's thing sliding inside my thing.

"Emery?" came Dave's voice.

I suddenly realized my hand had strayed under my towel to my own _thing_. I suddenly realized I was only wearing a towel. I suddenly realized I wanted Dave. Right then, I wanted him.

Without thinking, I closed the gap between Dave and I, practically knocking him off the bed as I reached for him and fell into his front, my mouth searching for his.

He gave out a little "whoah," of surprise as I toppled him backwards onto the mattress and climbed on him. I did not know from where I summoned this sudden confidence, but I was thankful when it paid off as Dave's tongue slid into my mouth.

His hands wrapped around my body, pulling me close. I in turn wrapped my hands behind his head, pulling it as close as I could as we made out, exploring each other's mouths. I could feel myself hard as a rock already. I squirmed against Dave's hips and a few moments later my towel fell away of its own volition, having come untied from the friction of our bodies rubbing together.

Dave released me and pushed me back. I sat up, straddling him, as he pulled off his shirt. I felt a fresh wave of desire sweep through me as he revealed his lanky chest. Dave is not all that athletic, but his long, skinny, pale torso called my name and I lowered myself back down on it, feeling its warmth as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

Our mouths went back to their work as Dave reached down to his pants and undid them. I pulled them down his legs, revealing his boxers. I reached down and pulled his dick through the hole in his underwear and rubbed it against mine, like we did a few weeks ago.

My dear journal, he was already so hard, and so was I.

I rubbed my cock against his for a few moments, the sensation even more heightened than our previous experimentation. Dave moaned in my mouth, softly repeating my name between kisses.

But I remembered his words. Sex is when things go inside things. I wanted to taste his thing, I wanted it inside my mouth.

I lowered my mouth down his body. He looked at me inquisitively for a second, then understood. I backed my body up, kneeling between his open legs and took his cock in my hands. I rubbed it a few times, looking at it. Though only the light of my desk lamp illuminated the room, I could still see it clearly. Last time I had been so focused on the feelings of our bodies together that I honestly had not really paid attention to the details of his body.

I brought my mouth down to his penis. I heard Dave gasp when my mouth closed around him. A slick, salty taste coated my tongue, the fluid dripping from his tip.

"Oh fuck, Emery," he said. Instantly, I took my mouth off him and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shhh!" I mouthed, not letting even a whisper leave my lips, as I listened yet again for sign that my family had heard something queer happening. Nothing. I shot Dave a warning look and then lowered my mouth back to his cock.

I watched his face as I took his shaft back into my mouth. He opened his mouth in ecstasy but thankfully said nothing, simply gaping it open and breathing perhaps more heavily than normal. "Oh fuck," he mouthed, and a few other words I could not decipher.

I dropped my mouth lower over him, feeling the warmth of his shaft go deeper into my mouth. It felt so nice, until his shaft hit my mouth in a weird way and suddenly I coughed on it.

"Emery?" came the sound of my mom's voice, muffled by the door, "Are you OK?"

Pure horror flooded through me, replacing the pleasure of milliseconds before.

"Yes mom!" I cried out, hoping the fear did not leak into my voice, "Just…water down the wrong pipe, you know."

No further questions came from the living room and a second later I heard them laugh at something on the show. My heart slowed from frantic to merely excited as I looked back down and saw Dave's naked body below me. Despite my better judgement, I could not stop now. I wanted to taste him. I needed to.

I went back to my work, taking him into my mouth, slower this time so as not to gag. I got more of his shaft inside me, the feeling of its girth nearing my throat, forcing me to breathe through my nose, caused my own cock to get even harder.

I slipped my mouth back up him, then down again, sliding up and down on his shaft a few times. Dave liked it, I could tell. He took his hand and covered his own mouth to keep from calling out. I heard his breath stream through his closed fingers with a hiss, every now and then a low, deep moan escaping his throat, quiet enough that I figured no one could hear but me.

I picked up the pace, feeling bolder than ever, reveling in the expression on Dave's face.

I wanted to taste more, so I popped him out of my mouth and pulled his boxers down, revealing the patch of pubic hair around his cock, and his ballsack. I dropped to his balls, letting my tongue explore them. Dave writhed above me as I covered the hairy, wrinkled skin with my mouth. I could tell he was straining to stay quiet, and the idea of that strain excited me even more.

How far could I push him?

I pulled one of his balls into my mouth and gently rolled it around when his hand suddenly batted me away.

I looked up, concerned. He shook his head no. _Had I done something wrong?_

Far from it. His eyes and his rapid breathing told me what I needed to know. The act had brought him close to an orgasm and he wanted me to stop before it.

I climbed up his body again, lowering myself down on his chest. His heartbeat so rapidly I could feel it flutter like an anxious bee trying to escape a jar. His breathing was quick, chest falling up and down.

After a few moments of rest, he turned his body to the side, sliding me off. He climbed up on his hands and knees, his cock swinging between his legs, then laid down opposite me so that his mouth was now near my cock.

A moment later I could see just why Dave had to cover his mouth.

The sensation of his hand on my cock a few weeks ago had been perfection, and this was even better. Where his hand had been slick and smooth, his mouth was now slick, smooth, and warm. I could tell how far he had taken my cock into his mouth by the heat moving down my shaft, the suction of his mouth pulling on my nerves, setting them on fire.

Very quickly Dave's hand went to my balls, adding another dimension of tactile sensation to the rising and falling heat of his mouth over me. The motion of his body sent his own cock slapping into my chin and cheek. As I took in a breath, a musky smell flowed into my nostrils.

There was no helping it, I needed to taste it again.

While Dave sucked my cock down below, I took him into my mouth again. He moaned as I did, the low sound reverberating from his throat through his mouth and into me, vibrating against my shaft.

At this angle, each stroke of my mouth brought my nose into the cradle of skin at the bottom of his shaft and top of his balls. The smell was even more powerful here, overpowering my brain with lust and sex. I took a deep whiff again, the scent powering the next stroke and the next.

So caught up was I that I did not notice Dave's hand wandering up my backside until his finger slid into my crack.

I let out a high-pitched squeal, like a puppy who just discovered surprise, as my butt slammed shut and recoiled, sending a whole new set of sensations through my body. The sudden tightness of my backside set off a quick chain reaction that sent an electric charge from my rear straight to my balls, sending me over the edge and shooting myself into Dave's mouth.

A cocktail of pleasure and terror coursed through me as I repressed my desire to scream in ecstasy. Dave took his hand and squeezed my shaft, replicating a move he had made in the kitchen that redoubled my euphoria.

The chain reaction of orgasmic bliss had not stopped with me, as milliseconds later a new taste flowed into my mouth from Dave.

I suppose I should have anticipated it, but to be honest I had not thought that far ahead when I started sucking Dave and now, suddenly, Dave was unleashing himself in my mouth, the thick salty-sweet liquid filling my mouth dangerously close to capacity.

Not quite sure what else to do, I took a gulp and swallowed it. It went down smooth, and the knowledge that I had swallowed Dave was somehow stimulating to me, bringing my ebbing orgasm roaring back and sending another wave out of my own cock.

More of Dave's nectar poured into my mouth and I took another swallow, the strong scent soaking my brain.

Finally, our mutual pleasure subsided and we both turned onto our sides, laying there and reveling in the memory of the experience we had just shared.

A few moments of silence passed between us, the only sounds being my grandmother's voice yelling again in Chinese at the screen and that of my heart exploding. I let out a long, contented sigh.

Dave's hand rested on my stomach, gently stroking my abs. I took in and released another contented breath. I maneuvered myself around to lie head to head next to him.

We smiled at each other. He brought one of his hands up to stroke my head but then realized it was covered in my cum and thought the better of it. He wiped it on my towel instead.

"So," I whispered, "Have we had sex now?"

Dave laughed quietly, vibrating my mattress, "Can't disagree," he whispered back.

We laid together for a few more moments, just looking into each others' eyes. His soft, brown hair fell over his face, still flush with exertion.

"Are you using a lavender shampoo?" asked Dave.

"Conditioner," I responded.

"Smells nice."

"Thanks."

I heard a clatter come from the living room and the sound of the TV shutting off. I sprung into action. I had not paid attention to the time and realized the show must be over.

"Go!" I said in as loud a whisper as I dared, eyeing the door. Any second, Evan would be rattling that doorknob, demanding to be let in. I realized I was covered in sweat, necessitating another shower, and even worse my bed had stains from my cum on it, proof that Dave had not been so eager to swallow.

I threw Dave's clothes at him and he ran to the window, still naked. I threw it open, urging him through.

"But-" he protested.

"Go!" I commanded, pointing out and watching the door. He slipped through the opening feet first, leaving his head for last. I could not resist and reached down with my mouth to kiss him one more time. He stopped dead in his tracks, kissing me back, our aftertastes combining sweetly in our mouths. I realized I was almost ready for round two when Evan's voice at the door brought me crashing back to Earth.

I shoved Dave backwards, seeing the sweat on his naked body glisten in the moonlight for a second before swinging around and grabbing my towel.

"One second," I called to Evan, wrapping the towel around myself, grabbing my robe, and pulling the door open. I rushed past him into the hall, almost knocking him over, past my mom and dad before careening into the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. "Just need a quick shower!"

I blushed, realizing there was probably no particularly graceful way to explain why I needed two showers so close to each other.

I cleaned myself again, toweled myself off again, and threw on my robe. Clutching my dirty towel close to me so that no one would see the remnants on it, I pulled the door to the hallway open.

I dropped my towel in shock as my mom stood right outside the door, waiting for me. No one else was in the hallway, the other doors closed like a scene from a western where the civilians scurried for cover right before the bullets started flying.

 _What does she know?_ I wondered to myself.

"Everything," she said, reading my mind. "I always know everything."

Her expression was cool and steady, her usual face that could mean any number of emotions beneath.

"Who is she?" mom asked.

My heart raced. _She? Maybe mom does not know everything._

Her eyebrow arched.

"Erm…" I stammered.

"Be honest," she ordered, "Is it Aubrey?"

"No," I responded, obeying her command for honesty.

"Then who?"

I stood silent, lost for words. Abject horror was all I felt, seeing imaginary images of my father beating me, my mother weeping, then turning me out on the street when my truth came to light. _There goes my life._

Her expression softened.

"Emery…"

I had not realized I was crying until she reached down with her hand and wiped a tear away from my eyes.

"What's wrong, Emery?"

I stepped forward and hugged her, tears flowing from my eyes. She hesitated for a moment, then put her arms around me. It was a bit mechanical, to be sure, but that made it even more meaningful to me.

Jessica Huang does not hug easily.

"Mom," I said, gulping for air between sobs. I wanted to stop there. I wanted her to pretend she knew nothing so that she would not hate me, so that we could just keep going like this, a happy family.

She dropped her grip on my back and pried my hands off her, holding my shoulders with as much affection as she could muster. While the hand movements may have been a little awkward, the look of concern on her face was completely genuine.

"Talk to me," she said gently.

"Mom," I repeated, taking a breath, "It was…Dave."

I braced myself for her scream of anger, for the back of her hand on my cheek, for her cries to my father to get his belt.

Instead, she stared at me for a few more seconds, then nodded.

"Ok," she said simply.

"Ok?" I asked, perplexed.

"I mean, when you stuffed your shirt with oranges to pretend you had boobs…let's just say this is not a surprise."

I laughed, the fear of moments before fading away.

Jessica's expression hardened again. "That doesn't mean that my son can go around making unwise decisions," she said, steel in her eyes, "Understand?"

I nodded.

"You will talk to your father about this before you go to bed. And tomorrow you will talk to him again," she continued, "The Talk talk."

I shuddered. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about my gay sex with my dad. Just the thought of hearing him say the word _condom_ was enough to make me want to throw up.

But if that was the only price I had to pay, I would.

Mom's expression softened again. "I love you, Emery," she said, before turning and opening the door to her room. "Your father will meet you in the living room in a minute."

She paused before going in, looking at me again.

"Be safe," she said, then walked inside.

And that was the amazing moment, journal. My mom's acceptance. My family's acceptance. I mean, yes, the sex was mind-blowing. But that's nothing compared to knowing I don't have to keep this secret anymore.

The talk that followed with my dad was a little less amazing. But again, a small price to play.

Anyway, thanks for listening, Journal. You are a great confidant.

Until Tomorrow,

Emery Huang


End file.
